winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 424
|pe = Bloom's Trial |ne = Morgana's Secret}}The Day of Justice is the twenty-fourth episode of the fourth season of Winx Club. Synopsis The Specialists learn of the Wizards' evil plan to trap the earth fairies. They rush to Tir Nan Og but the Wizards have beat them there. Nabu saves the day – but sadly, loses his life in the process. Plot The day for the Wizards of the Black Circle to surrender to Morgana has finally arrived. The Winx tell Kiko that he's in charge of looking after the other pets while they're on Tir Nan Og. The Specialists arrive, and Nabu notices that Aisha appears to be concerned about what is going to happen due to the prophecy from the Ethereal fairies. The Winx and the Specialists teleport to Sibylla's cave to escort the Wizards of the Black Circle to Tir Nan Og. Sibylla's fairies have been unable to cure Duman's illness, and they realize that he might not survive the trip to Tir Nan Og. Nabu offers to make one last attempt to cure Duman, revealing that he has studied healing magic on Andros. Nabu opens a portal back to Gardenia, and the Specialists take Duman through the portal. Bloom returns the black circle to Ogron, as Morgana had asked for the Wizards of the Black Circle to personally hand it to her during the Ceremony of Truth. Sibylla mentions the prophecy from the Ethereal Fairies, and how only one of the Winx will be able to use the black gift one time in order to save someone from death. The Winx travel to Tir Nan Og, where they are attacked by crows sent by Nebula. Morgana shows up, and one of the other Earth fairies put the black circle in a box for later. Morgana tells the Winx that Nebula used to be the fairy of peace, but is now the fairy of war, and how she hopes that the kingdom of the fairies will once again be a happy place. Morgana then tells Roxy that she may come live in the palace with them, but Roxy explains that she already has a family in Gardenia and Morgana asks if Roxy can show her a picture of them. Roxy magically creates an image of her father, Klaus and her dog Artu, Morgana seems to be very interested in this. Nebula tells them that it is time for the ceremony. Meanwhile, in Gardenia, Nabu manages to discover that the cause of Duman's illness was because his magically energy had become unstable due to overuse of his shapeshifting power. However, Duman transforms into a monster and starts attacking the Specialists. Nabu hurries over to find out what it happening, only to be attacked by Duman. Duman flies off with Nabu, and Riven picks up Nabu's staff from the floor and follows them. Riven eventually manages to catch up to them, and throw Nabu's staff to him, allowing Nabu to free himself. The Specialists catch up to Riven and Nabu at Gardenia park, and Duman shows up and prepares to attack them. Nabu tells Duman that his powers are unstable, and if he does not let him use his magic to stabilize it, then Duman's magical energy will soon burn out. However, Duman reveals that in a short while, when Morgana touches the Black Circle, all the Earth fairies will be destroyed and that what Ogron said was just a lie. Duman starts attacking the Specialists, but Nabu manages to get the upper hand and trap Duman inside a magic sphere. Angered by the wizard's lying to them and endangering his friends' lives, Nabu destroys Duman with a powerful spell. The Specialists hurry to Tir Nan Og in order to warn the fairies. Nabu opens another portal for them to travel there. Meanwhile, the ceremony of truth has began, and Morgana places the black ring on her finger. However, this unleashes a powerful magic which creates a dark abyss that starts sucking in the Earth fairies. The Specialists realize that they have arrived too late, and must help the Winx save the Earth fairies from being sucked into the abyss. Nabu decides to make an attempt to close the dark abyss, but Aisha tells him it is too dangerous and that since the black circle was destroyed, they do not have another magical object strong enough to contain it. Aisha asks if they might use the white circle, but Nabu reminds her that it is also the only key to the Earth fairies' kingdom, and that it must be protected. Nabu believes that his staff might be a powerful enough magic object to fight off the abyss, and redirects it's power towards himself, then creates a barrier to shield himself from the powerful magic. Nabu manages to close the abyss, but collapses afterwards, the abyss having taken all his strength away. Aisha holds Nabu in her arms, begging him not to leave her. Nabu assures her that he will always be with her, tells her that she must stay strong and that he loves her. Nabu dies, much to Aisha's sorrow, but Bloom reminds her that they still have the black gift. Aisha calls for the Ethereal fairies to give her the black gift so she may revive Nabu, but Ogron steals it and uses it on a dead flower before escaping with the other wizards, making Aisha even more upset. Morgana tells the Winx that many fairies had died in the battle against the Black Circle, and that Nabu was the first wizard to have helped the Earth fairies. Nebula angrily blames Morgana for what happened, and offers Aisha to join the other fairies who also want revenge on the Black Circle. Aisha takes the offer, and asks the others to join as well, but Bloom and the others tell her that they cannot do that, and that Nabu would not have wanted her to follow the path of revenge, but Aisha is too upset to listen to them and goes off with Nebula. Major Events *Duman perishes in a battle against the Specialists. *Duman reveals the plan of destroying all the Fairies. *Duman is defeated by Nabu. *Nabu dies as he sacrificed his energy to close the portal. *Aisha joins Nebula in order to avenge Nabu. Debuts *Royal Guard Fairies Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna **Aisha **Roxy *Villains **Wizards of the Black Circle ***Ogron ***Gantlos ***Anagan ***Duman **Nebula *Specialists **Sky **Brandon **Helia **Riven **Timmy **Nabu *Earth Fairies **Morgana **Royal Guard Fairies **Sibylla **Rustic Fairies Spells Used *Magical Echo - Used by Musa to defend the Warrior Fairies. *Flaming Armor - Used by Bloom to defend the Specialists. *Super Prism - Used by Tecna along with Autumn Wind and Dragon Heart against Ogron but failed. *Autumn Wind - Used by Flora along with Super Prism and Dragon Heart against Ogron but failed. *Dragon Heart - Used by Bloom along with Super Prism and Autumn Wind against Ogron but failed. Songs Cinélume *Winx Are Back *You're Magical *Superheroes Nickelodeon *Winx, You're Magic Now *You're Magical *Superheroes Scripts *Cinélume *Nickelodeon Trivia *This is the last appearance of Duman. *The flower Ogron revives is a white lily, the funeral flower in most countries. *After Morgana reveals that Nabu was the first wizard to have helped the Earth fairies, she also promises that she will watch over Nabu until he wakes up. It is unclear what this means, but it suggests that Nabu may still be alive, but in a coma. However, the way the characters act in the last two episodes still seem to strongly suggest that Nabu really is dead, and so does the fact that the last gift of destiny was supposed to be used to bring a dead person back to life. A flower not being a person and him appearing in the second movie leaves Nabu's fate slightly unclear. *This marks the last physical appearance of Nabu. **He is seen in "Ice and Fire" but this was a character error. *Ironically, Bloom could have used her healing powers of the Dragon's Flame or Strength of Life to help Nabu, but she did not. Mistakes *When the Winx and the Wizards of the Black Circle are preparing to teleport to Tir Nan Og, Bloom and Flora have swapped their Zoomix wings. *In one scene, Roxy's midriff was covered. *The frames on Timmy's glasses are black instead of red many times throughout the episode. *When the boys turn around to see Duman coming towards them, both Timmy and Helia are wielding swords when they were initially not carrying one. Not to mention, Helia's sword is the same one as Sky's. **Also, Brandon and Timmy switch weapons. *Riven's hover-disk is not completely filled in when he hovers away from the abyss. *After Nebula confronts Morgana, a Rustic Fairy can be seen among the crowd of Warrior Fairies. *Aisha's wings go behind Sky at one point. *When Aisha chooses to join the Vengeance Fairies, the Warrior Fairies standing behind Nebula are replaced by Tecna, Flora, and Musa. Wings swap.png|Bloom has Flora's wings and Flora has Bloom's 333.png|Roxy's midriff is covered. Ep424Mistake(1).jpg|Timmy's frames are black. Ep424Mistake(2).jpg|Notice that Brandon and Sky are the only ones wielding their weapons. Ep424Mistake(3).jpeg|Now, Helia has a copy of Sky's sword, Timmy has a sword, and Brandon has Timmy's gun. Ep424Mistake(4).jpg|The Rustic Fairy behind Morgana. Ep424Mistake(5).jpg|Aisha's wings go behind Sky. Ep424Mistake(6).jpg|Tecna, Musa, and Flora replace the Warrior Fairies standing behind Nebula. Quotes Category:Winx Club Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Rai Dub Category:Cinélume Category:Season 4 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Episodes